In many instances, it is particularly desirable to separate different types of plants in a garden. One of the most commonly required separations is the separation of grass which forms the lawn from a flowerbed. In order to maintain the demarkation between the lawn and a flowerbed, it is often necessary for a gardener to remove grass which grows into a flowerbed, and to remove flowers which may grow in the grass. This is especially true when the plants involved are such that extend runners to spread.
One of the accepted methods of separating the grass in a lawn from a flowerbed is to provide an edging strip. Typically, the edging strip generally consists of a thin wall section with a bead or top on the upper edge of the thin wall section. It is necessary for a gardener to make a trench and place the thin wall section in the trench and then close up the trench.
Ordinarily, in the course of the summer, the edging stays in position although it may be forced up or down slightly. One of the problems encountered with the edging is that the edging is often struck with a lawnmower. Depending upon how the edging is struck, often there is a tendency to pull the edging up out of the earth. Thus, it becomes necessary to dig another trench and to position the edging down into the earth. In addition, the edging is often forced out of the earth in the winter due to heaving of the soil from freezing and thawing of the soil. It is, therefore, desirable to provide an edging which is locked into the earth so that it may not be readily pulled up or forced up due to heaving of the earth.